


My lion

by taeleigheatsoranges



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Dominate thor, F/M, No Mercy, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-04
Updated: 2014-07-04
Packaged: 2018-02-07 11:20:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1897110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taeleigheatsoranges/pseuds/taeleigheatsoranges
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor comes back from a long trip and needs his lady</p>
            </blockquote>





	My lion

"Thor! Wait... I don't know...." I said teasingly. "Oh come on no one's even around." Thor playfully whispered in my ear while groping me from behind. "No one is out this late... and I've missed you." he stated. I looked for possible scenarios, and found a lot... but after not seeing him for weeks on end, I had to welcome him with something he'd like. "Eh... okay." I said with a pitch of excitement in my voice. I could feel him smile on the skin of my neck. He had lifted my dress from the front, showing my bare sex in the warm air of mid summer.

I lean my head back onto his shoulder as he pleasures my wet folds, quickly growing behind me. I backed myself into his groin, making him moan softly at the pressure. I smile at his reaction. "Naughty, naughty girl." He said slowly pressing the spot within me.  
"I will teach you obedience." He says breathlessly. "Good luck." I moan in a whiny voice. I defy again by rubbing his cock into the crack of my rear. He groans, barely jerking his hips forward. "That's the last time." He said bending me over the rail quite roughly. He knelt behind me, taking my rear in his hands. He places his palm to my rear several times seeming to test something. Then it hit me... he's gonna spank m~. Before I could finish my thought his hand connects with my rear. My eyes widen and my mouth hangs open. The pain burns and then tingles, obviously going to leave multiple marks. He hits me again, this time harder. It makes me cry out into the night, slapping me continuously until my rear was tomato red and i could barely stand. Then, before i could think straight he penetrates me with great force, making my walls clench and pulse. He closes his eyes enjoying the feeling of my squeezing cunt. He grabs my hair and yanks, bending my head back forcefully. He starts grinding into me, making me cry his name sweetly. The pain of my hair, and the pleasure of his cock was too much for me. I screamed, gushing around him. My cunt squeezes over and over again making him cum. Thor moans into my back, kissing and praising me.

welcome back my lion.


End file.
